


A Daughter for Christmas

by BeChloeIsLegit



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: My gift to @lespetitesmortsde as part of Tumblr's "Merry Pitchmas 2019."
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	A Daughter for Christmas

It was Christmas Eve and Beca stood staring at the tree she and her wife, Chloe, had decorated together. She was lost in thought when Chloe came up and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist from behind. Chloe laid her chin on Beca's shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts," Chloe whispered before kissing Beca's cheek.

Beca smiled and turned her head to look at Chloe. "My thoughts are always about you and the girls. And, trust me, they are worth more than a penny."

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca from behind. "Speaking of the girls, we should get them up and ready. The Bellas will be her in a little while."

"Okay," Beca said, turning in Chloe's arms. "But, first, I need a couple of these."

Beca kissed Chloe and then kissed her again. Chloe kissed Beca back and finally laughed as she pulled away from Beca.

"You can have more of those later," Chloe said, taking Beca's hand. "Let's get the girls."

Thirty minutes later, the happy couple came back to the living room, each carrying one of their girls.

Chloe was carrying her mini-me, Sophie, while Beca held her mini-me, Sarah.

"Do you like the lights, Soph?" Chloe asked as the three-year-old looked at the tree, her eyes wide.

"Yes," Sophie said, nodding her head.

Beca smiled and laughed as eighteen-month-old Sarah tried to reach the ornaments on the tree.

"I'm going to check on the caterers," Chloe told Beca and walked toward the kitchen with Sophie.

Beca continued to hold Sarah, pointing out the many decorations that had been set up. She turned toward the door when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Looks like the Bellas are arriving," Beca told Sarah as she tickled her tummy.

Beca walked to the door to find her best friend, Stacie Conrad, standing there.

"Sarah!" Stacie squealed, reaching for the toddler. "Merry Christmas!"

Sarah giggled as Stacie grabbed her into a hug.

"I'm fine, Stacie," Beca said. "How are you?"

"Oh, hush," Stacie said. "You know the only reason any of us come to visit is to see Sophie and Sarah."

"Are you going to stand in the doorway hugging my kid all day or what?" Beca asked.

"I need some help with my bags," Stacie said.

"Since you're staying here," Beca said, reaching for Sarah. "Park your car in the garage and I'll help you with your bags."

"Okay," Stacie said. She tickled Sarah's stomach eliciting a giggle before hurrying down the steps to her car.

Beca saw a few more cars pulling into the driveway and yelled out, "Chloe! The girls are arriving!"

Chloe came out of the kitchen with Sophie.

"I have to go tell everyone where to park," Beca said. "The girls that are staying with us I'm having park in the garage."

"Do you want me to take Sarah?" Chloe asked.

"No," Beca said. "I want to hold onto her for as long as I can. You know we won't be holding our own kids for a while once the Bellas get ahold of them."

Chloe chuckled as Beca walked out with Sarah and started greeting the girls and pointing out where they should park. Chloe and Sophie watched from the doorway. Once Beca had everyone parking, Chloe went through the kitchen and into the garage.

"Sophie!" Stacie squealed, leaving her bags by the car and reaching for the youngster. She gave Chloe a side hug. "Merry Christmas, Chloe. It's good to see you."

"You, too, Stacie," Chloe said. "Let me help you with your bags."

Beca and Chloe showed the Bellas to their rooms and told everyone to meet downstairs when they were ready.

_**~ Merry Pitchmas 2019 ~** _

"I can't believe how big these two are getting," Aubrey said as she bounced Sarah on her lap. "I haven't seen them since Sarah was born."

"That was quite a day," Jessica said.

"It sure was," Ashley said.

"It was a day I'll never forget," Chloe said.

"I'm sorry," Beca said.

"It's not your fault," Chloe said, hugging Beca. "It was just nerve-wracking not knowing what was happening. And then have the doctor come out to tell me your blood pressure had bottomed out and they were worried about you and Sarah."

Chloe got choked up and Beca pulled her to her. "Hey, we're both fine. Don't think about the bad stuff. Focus on the good."

"I'm glad I had the Bellas with me," Chloe said, wiping her eyes. "I wouldn't have been able to handle all that on my own."

"We're always going to be here for you, Chloe," Aubrey said. "For both of you and the girls. Always."

"Enough mushy stuff," Fat Amy said. "It's Christmas Eve and I think we need to get our drink on! Woo hoo!"

"Keep it tame, Amy," Beca said. "We still have two little ones to take care of. And I don't want to be drunk when Santa comes tonight."

Sophie toddled up to Beca with a frown on her face and raised her arms. Beca smiled and picked her up.

"What's wrong, Soph?" Beca asked.

"Aunt Amy too loud," Sophie said, covering her ears.

Beca laughed. "Yes, she is. Aunt Amy, did you hear that? Sophie says your too loud."

"I'm sorry, Sophie," Fat Amy said, kissing the young girl on the cheek.

"Remind me to get Sophie to tell Amy she's being too loud next time," Stacie said. "Sophie's got Amy wrapped around her finger."

"Sophie and Sarah have us all wrapped around their fingers," Emily said.

"Mrs. Mitchell," a voice called out, causing both Chloe and Beca to turn toward them. "We are ready to serve whenever you are."

"Thank you," Chloe said. "I believe we are ready now. Come on, girls. It's time to eat."

Everyone got up and made their way to the dining room. Aubrey carried in Sarah, and Emily took Sophie from Beca.

_**~ Merry Pitchmas 2019 ~** _

Flo left right after dinner to visit some of her family, promising to be back bright and early the next morning. Emily also left to return to her mother's house, also promising to be back bright and early the next morning with her mom, Katherine.

The rest of the Bellas helped put the girls to bed, singing an acapella version of _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,_ Sophie's favorite Christmas song.

"Well, I guess it's time for Santa," Beca said.

"We'll help," Aubrey said.

"Definitely," CR said. "I think I'm more excited about Christmas morning than I've ever been."

"It's the girls," Stacie said. "Something about kids and Christmas."

"I forgot that you weren't with us last year, CR," Chloe said. "I'm glad you were able to here this year."

"Me, too," CR said.

"Let's get those presents under the tree," Jessica said.

"Are we putting ours under the tree after Santa is done?" Ashley asked.

"That's the plan," Aubrey said.

With the help of the Bellas, the presents for the Mitchell girls were under the tree in no time.

"Wow!" Ashley said. "Are you sure you only have two kids?"

Beca quickly glanced at Ashley and looked over to Chloe. Chloe laughed.

"I know it's a lot," Chloe said. "But, I kept finding something that they wanted."

"Wanted?" Beca said with a grin. "More like something _**you**_ wanted."

"I bought what they asked for," Chloe said with a huff.

"When did Sarah ask you for a Pentatonix Christmas album?" Beca asked, looking at Chloe while trying to hide her smile.

"I love Pentatonix," Stacie said.

"It's something we can listen to together," Chloe explained.

"Okay," Beca said, holding her hands up in defeat. "I love you, you crazy nerd."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "I love you, too."

_**~ Merry Pitchmas 2019 ~** _

The next morning Beca and Chloe woke and spent a few minutes snuggled together in their bed. After a bit of a makeout session, they got up and went to get the girls ready for the day.

"Hey, sweet Sophie," Beca said as she gently shook the toddler. "Time to wake up."

"Did Sanna come?" Sophie asked as Beca picked her up.

"He did," Beca said. "We just have to dress you in your special Christmas outfit and go downstairs to see what he left for you and Sarah."

Sophie wiggled and squirmed in Beca's arms. Beca gathered up Sophie's clothes and proceeded to change her.

"Hey, Sophie," Stacie said, walking into the room. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Kwissmas," Sophie said.

"Do you need any help?" Stacie asked Beca.

"Not with Sophie," Beca said. "But, it would be a big help if you could get the oven started. We made some breakfast casseroles that we need to put in the oven. Also, could you start the coffee?"

"We can do that," Aubrey said, coming into the room. "Come on, Stacie. I'll help."

"See you in a bit," Stacie said as she and Aubrey left the room.

Beca heard the other Bellas' voices as they made their way downstairs a few minutes later.

Chloe came in carrying Sarah. "Sophie, you look amazing!" Chloe said, kissing the toddler on the cheek.

"Look, Soph," Beca said. "Sarah is dressed like you."

"Pwetty," Sophie said, leaning over to kiss Sarah on the cheek.

"Sossss," Sarah said.

Chloe's mouth dropped open. "Did you hear that, Soph? Sarah is trying to say your name."

"Yay!" Sophie said and clapped her hands.

Beca and Chloe carried the girls downstairs and Sophie's eyes grew wide at all the presents under the tree.

"Pwesents!" Sophie squealed.

"They're not all yours," Beca said. "Some are for Sarah and the Bellas."

"Hey, Beca," Ashley said. "We just put the casseroles in the oven so we have about an hour before they'll be ready."

"I guess that means we get to," Chloe paused and smiled before screaming "Open presents! Yay!"

"Yay!" Sophie squealed and clapped.

Sarah squealed and giggled.

"Let's get to it," Beca said.

The Bellas came from the kitchen with cups of coffee and juice in their hands. Aubrey handed Chloe her coffee and Jessica handed a cup to Beca.

"Bless you," Beca said and took a sip. "Ahh, perfect." She set her cup down and walked over to Chloe.

"Okay, ladies," Chloe said. "Everyone find a seat. We're going to let Sophie and Sarah open presents. I want lots of pictures so everyone, get your cameras and phones out."

The Bellas collectively held up their cameras and phones as if they were waiting for their cue to do so.

Beca laughed and sat down on the floor with Sophie. Chloe did the same with Sarah.

"How do you want to do this?" Beca asked.

"Just start handing them presents," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca said and reached for a gift for Sophie. "Here you go, Soph. Go for it."

Chloe did the same for Sarah, helping tear the paper away from the gift.

The Bellas talked and commented while the girls opened their gifts. Soon there was torn wrapping paper and opened presents strewn around the room.

Stacie was holding Sarah, playing with a stuffed porpoise that Sarah wouldn't let go of once she opened it.

Jessica and Ashley were playing a game with Sophie. They didn't know what exactly they were playing, but Sophie had toddled over to them and plopped down in Jessica's lap and said, "Play." So, they played.

Beca and Chloe, with assistance, from CR and Fat Amy, put the finishing touches on breakfast.

There was a knock at the door, and Stacie handed Sarah to Ashely, and went to answer the door, saying, "That's probably Flo or Emily."

Stacie answered the door to find Flo on the other side.

"Feliz Navidad," Flo said.

"Merry Christmas," Stacie said, grabbing a couple of the bags Flo was carrying. "Come in. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Thank you," Flo said and entered the house.

Flo wished everyone a Merry Christmas as everyone greeted her. Chloe came out of the kitchen and hugged Flo when she saw her.

"Breakfast is ready," Chloe said.

"What about Emily?" Jessica asked. "Aren't we going to wait for her."

"She won't be here until later," Chloe said. "She and her mother were going to spend time with Emily's grandmother before coming here."

"Oh," Jessica said. "Then, let's eat!"

Chloe picked up Sarah and Jessica walked Sophie into the dining room. They hadn't been sitting long with there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Stacie said and left the room.

"Do you think Emily is here already?" Chloe asked Beca as she fed Sarah.

"I don't know," Beca said. "Maybe."

"Juice, mama," Sophie said.

"It's right here, sweetie," Beca told her, handing her a sippy cup.

Stacie answered the door to find a young woman who looked to be about eighteen standing there. "Oh, may I help you?"

"Does, um, does Beca Mitchell live here?" the young woman asked.

"Who are you?" Stacie asked.

"My name is Amanda Henderson," the young woman said.

"And what do you want with Beca?"

"You're not her. I've seen pictures but you're not her. I need to talk to her."

"No, I'm not," Stacie said. "But I am her best friend. And I won't let you see Beca if you don't tell me what you want with her. She's had stalkers before."

"I'm not a stalker," Amanda said. "I think, um, Beca Mitchell is my mother. My birth mother."

Stacie's eyes widened. "Oh, my God!"

"So, is she here?" Amanda asked.

"Um, come in," Stacie said, stepping aside to let the woman in. Amanda stepped inside and Stacie closed the door. "Follow me."

Stacie moved toward Beca's office and Amanda followed. "Wait here and I'll get Beca. Do not touch anything and stay in this room."

"Okay," Amanda said and sat on the small sofa.

Stacie looked at Amanda and shook her head to clear it. She had to admit this girl did look quite a bit like Beca.

Stacie left and hurried to the dining room.

"Everything okay, Stacie?" Chloe asked as Stacie entered.

"Um, yeah," Stacie said. "Beca can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure," Beca said. "We'll be right back."

Beca followed Stacie out of the dining room. "What's up, Stace?"

"Um, when I answered the door there was a girl standing there," Stacie said. "She, um, she said she thinks you're her birth mother."

Beca paled. "Did she leave?"

"No," Stacie said. "I put her in your office. Is it true? Could she be your daughter? Does Chloe know you have another kid?"

Beca swallowed a few times. "Could you ask Chloe to come to my office. And please don't tell the others anything. Please? I'll explain everything once I talk to the girl."

_**~ Merry Pitchmas 2019 ~** _

Beca stood outside the door of her home office and paced back and forth. She didn't want to go inside until Chloe was with her.

"What's going on, Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Um, no matter what happens, just remember that I love you," Beca said.

"I know and I love you, too," Chloe said. "But you're scaring me, Becs. What's going on?"

"We have a guest," Beca said. "And I think you should meet her."

"Okay," Chloe said.

Beca let out a breath and opened the door. She allowed Chloe to enter and Chloe stopped short, her eyes widening. The woman jumped up as soon as the door opened.

Beca came in behind Chloe and tears sprang to her eyes. The girl looked just like her.

"Oh, my God!" Amanda said, tears spring to her eyes as well. "It's true."

"Who are you?" Chloe asked.

"I'm Amanda Henderson," Amanda replied.

"There is a very strong possibility that she's my daughter," Beca said.

"What?" Chloe asked, looking from Beca to Amanda and back.

"Sit down," Beca said, indicating the seat next to Amanda. "I'll explain everything."

Chloe moved next to Amanda and the two women sat down. Amanda looked at Chloe and gave her a small smile. She then turned her attention to Beca who was pulling her desk chair over to sit directly in front of the two women.

"My folks divorced when I was barely five years old," Beca said. "I hated my dad for the longest time because when he left my mom sort of checked out. I was allowed to do whatever I wanted and my mom didn't care. When I was fifteen, I started hanging out with a bad crowd. I started drinking, smoking pot, and popping pills. I was also having sex with whoever I wanted."

"Beca," Chloe said.

"No, Chlo," Beca said, holding up her hand to stop Chloe from saying anything more. "Please? Let me finish."

Chloe nodded and Beca looked at Amanda.

"I was three months shy of my sixteenth birthday when I found out I was pregnant," Beca continued. "I wasn't far along, maybe five or six weeks. I freaked a bit and thought about getting an abortion. But, I couldn't do that. Not because I'm against abortion, but I didn't think it was right for me."

A tear escaped from Beca's eye and she wiped it away. "I also knew that I was too young and immature to raise a child, so I decided immediately upon adoption. Up to this point, I didn't care about anyone, even myself. But as soon as I found out I was pregnant, I cleaned up my act. I stopped drinking, stopped using any kind of drugs, and went back to school."

Chloe wiped a tear from her eye as she watched Beca relive the memory.

"I found an adoption agency who would help pay my medical expenses while I was pregnant," Beca said. "They also found a nice family to adopt you."

"My parents are the best," Amanda said. "They encouraged me to look for you. They gave me this picture. It's the one the hospital took when I was born."

Amanda held the photo out to Beca; Beca took it. She held it for a moment before looking at her. She let out a small sob. "You look just like Sarah when she was born"

"Sarah?" Amanda asked.

"Our daughter," Chloe replied.

"Oh, you two are…?"

"Yes," Beca said. "Chloe is my wife and we have two daughters. Chloe carried Sophie; she's three. I carried Sarah and she's eighteen months old."

"Congratulations," Amanda said.

"Thank you," Beca said.

"Um, may I ask you a question?" Amanda asked.

"Sure," Beca said.

"What about my father?" Amanda asked. "Do you know where he is?"

"I don't," Beca said and looked down embarrassed. She quietly added, "I'm not even sure who he is."

Beca let out a sob and started crying. Chloe got up and pulled Beca into a hug. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and buried her head in Chloe's stomach. Chloe leaned down and kissed the top of Beca's head before laying her head to rest on Beca's.

"It's okay, babe," Chloe whispered.

Amanda smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Beca lifted her head and looked at Amanda. "From the way you look and how you speak of the Hendersons, it sounds like you've had a good life."

"I have," Amanda said with a big smile. "I, uh, I'm sorry I ruined your Christmas. I lost my parents a few months ago and they left me some money and a request that I look for my birth parents. When I found out that you were my birth mother, I was shocked. My friends always said I looked like you but I never saw it until you walked in here and I couldn't deny it anymore. That you were my birth mother."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Chloe said. "And I hope that you will consider us your family."

"You're okay with that, Chlo?" Beca asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Chloe asked, surprised. "She's a part of you and I love everything about you."

Beca pulled Chloe to her and hugged her. She lifted her head and Chloe leaned down to kiss her.

Amanda smiled. "I, um, should probably let you get back to your Christmas. I was hoping that you would want to get together sometime so we could talk more."

"Why don't you stay?" Chloe said. "We were just having breakfast and there's plenty."

"Yes," Beca said excitedly. "Please stay. I know I'm not your mom, but I'd love it if you stayed to meet your sisters."

"I don't want to intrude," Amanda said.

"You're family," Chloe said.

Amanda let out a small sob. "I'd love that. Thank you so much."

Chloe released Beca and pulled Amanda into a hug. "I'm glad you're here to celebrate with us."

"Me, too," Beca said, wrapping her arms around Chloe and Amanda.

"Come on, you two," Chloe said. "Let's go eat."

They all wiped their eyes and Chloe led the way to the dining room. Everyone stopped talking and it was quiet as soon as Chloe entered. All eyes widened when Beca and Amanda walked in together.

"Whoa, Beca," Fat Amy said. "Is this a long-lost sister you never told us about? She looks just like you."

"Everyone," Beca said. "This is Amanda Henderson. And, she is my daughter."

The Bellas gasped and stared wide-eyed at Beca, not saying a word. Sarah cooed and giggled causing Stacie to laugh. She jumped up and pulled another chair to the table.

"Sit here, Amanda," Stacie said. "I'll get you a plate."

"Thank you," Amanda said and sat.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Beca whispered to Chloe while everyone was throwing questions at Amanda.

"Of course I am," Chloe said. "It's as I told you, she's a part of you. Although I am a little hurt that you never told me about that part of your life."

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "It was a painful part of my life and I didn't want to talk about it."

"Wait, you're eighteen?" they heard Jessica ask Amanda. At Amanda's nod, Jessica looked at Beca. "And you're thirty-four, so that means you had Amanda-"

"When I was sixteen," Beca finished for her. "I know."

"Well, I could tell she was related somehow," Fat Amy said, around a mouthful of food. "She looks just like you and your mini-me, you. You're mini-you."

Amanda stood and walked around the table. She looked at Sarah and at Sophie.

"I've always wanted to have sisters," Amanda said. "Hey, cutie," she said, taking Sophie's hand in hers. "I'm your big sister."

"Sister?" Sopie said. "Sarah is sister."

"That's right," Chloe said. "Sarah is your sister, but so is Amanda."

"Manda?"

"Yes, Manda," Amanda said with a smile. "I like that."

Amanda looked at Beca and Chloe. "Thank you for allowing me into your home. I wasn't sure how this was going to go, but I'm glad I came."

"So am I," Beca said. "I mean, who else can say they got a daughter for Christmas."

"I can," Chloe said with a grin. "Merry Christmas, Amanda."

"Merry Kwissmas, Manda," Sophie said.

"Merry Christmas," Amanda said.


End file.
